


drabbls

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: The Witcher 2, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: Драбблы по игре "Ведьмак 2"





	1. Chapter 1

\- Геральт, сдается мне, что ты заливаешь! Ни в одном донесении, ни в одном досье на ведьмаков таких подробностей нет, - в голосе Роше сквозили недоверчивость и растерянность.

\- Тебе надо найти убийцу Фольтеста?

\- Прежде всего, это тебе надо! – возразил командир специального отряда его покойного величества. – Напомню, что ты под следствием, и я тебя в любой момент могу арестовать и заковать в кандалы!

\- Знаешь, ты сначала поймай. – Усмехнулся Геральт, скидывая сапоги. – Нет, Вернон, расставим все точки над i, это ты у нас преданная собака короля и именно тебе надо найти убийцу твоего хозяина!

Вернон хотел было что-то возразить, но передумал.

\- А это обязательно? – уточнил Роше, нехотя расстегивая пуговицы камзола.

\- Обязательно! Без секса ведьмачья магия не действует! – Геральт видимо устал объяснять непонятливому партнеру все тонкости своей работы. – А так как в этом городе ни одна баба в мою сторону не смотрит, придется тебе…. Раздевайся, Вернон, раздевайся…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если кто не знает про вампиров Сапковского - они не боятся солнечного света. серебра, едят человеческую пищу, не отбарсывают тени (ну голое тело я так поняла, прим.автора беспредела), не отаржаются в зеркалах и кровь для них - АЛКОГОЛЬ

\- Геральт, не дури! Я знаю, что он у тебя! – возмущенно шипела Бьянка пытаясь оттеснить грудью ведьмака и проникнуть в его жилище.

\- Я с мужиками не ночую! – сказал, как отрезал Геральт и захлопнул дверь перед носом взбешенной девушки. В комнате сразу стало темно как погребе. В дверь со злостью заколотили, но вскоре все стихло, делегация банды «Синих полосок» ушла разыскивать по окрестностям Флотзама пропавшего командира.

\- А я что, не мужик, по-твоему? – послышался голос Вернона Роше. Он будто бы даже обиделся и засопел.

\- Ты? Сейчас и узнаем…

\- Эй, эй! Полегче на поворотах! Я, между прочим, при исполнении! Твое похищение будет расценено, как препятствие должностному лицу на службе Его величества, а то может, и еще какие статьи припаяем! Надо было тебя на дыбе оставить, чтоб шкуру стружкой поснимали. – Вернон как-то занервничал, задергался, пытаясь ослабить узлы, которыми были связаны руки и ноги.

\- А скажи ка мне, что это такое? – Геральт поднес зажженный фонарь к своей шее.

\- Татуировка. – Вернон сощурился, глядя на свет. 

\- А под ней? 

\- Шея, ты тупой кусок дерьма! Шея там!

\- Я конечно нажираюсь как свинья и могу под утро не вспомнить с кем пил и кого имел, но уж прости – татуировка это перебор, – зацыкал языком Геральт, всматриваясь в лицо Вернона, чьи глаза стали странно бегать, – и ведь не где-нибудь! Прямо на артерии! 

\- К чему ты клонишь? – скосил взгляд командир Синих полосок куда-то вбок. 

\- А то, что под этой бездарной живописью есть две маленькие дырочки очень похожие на….   
Геральт не успел закончить, как Роше тихо расслабленно засмеялся:

\- Чушь какая! Развяжи мне руки, и разойдемся мирно, я даже не скажу своим людям о твоей паранойе. Выдумал же – дырочки, татушечки…

\- А вот сейчас и проверим эту чушь, – усмехнулся Геральт, доставая стащенные намедни у кузнеца клещи. – Ты же Вернон не пьешь, а пьяным был наравне со всеми, а то и хуже, жара не жара, а заматываешься как баба в шмотки, один нос торчит, это чтоб тень отбрасывать?

С этими словами ведьмак клещами полез Вернону в рот.

\- Аааа, сдурел! Убери, убери это!

Роше тяжело дышал и нервно дергал глазом. Геральт отбросил клещи.

\- А теперь поговорим серьезно. Нравишься ты мне Роше.

С этими словами ведьмак опрокинул связанного пленника на кровать и стал стаскивать сапоги.

\- А как же «не ночую с мужиками»? – жалобно спросил командир «Синих полосок»

\- Так, то с мужиками, а про вампиров я ничего не говорил….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как затратно быть ведьмаком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джен.

\- Украли! Украли! – истошно вопила женщина на всю улицу. – Все, что было нажито непосильным трудом, украли!

К ее дому, сбежались люди, и мгновенно собралась уже приличная толпа. Женщина стояла на крыльце. Дверь была распахнута настежь, отчего виднелась часть ее комнатушки с раскрытыми сундуками и раскиданными по глиняному полу тряпками. 

\- Да ты не вопи, скажи по существу! – выкрикивали сочувствующие. 

\- Ой, люди добрые! - не унималась потерпевшая, которая голосила на одной ноте так, что мужики закрывали руками уши – Отвернулась лишь с ведьмаком переговорить, а тут смотрю уже и нет ничего! Все вынесли! Три лоскута кожи, три бобины сукна, три мотка дратвы, даже лохмотья что после мужа остались, чтоб ему не дна не покрышки, и те сперли! Тоже три!

Все разом повернулись к рослому мужчине, который выделялся в толпе необычной внешностью. Волосы его отливали на солнце серебром, а глаза горели ярким желтым огнем.

\- Берусь найти ворюгу! Никак это призрак или еще какая тварь. Если сторгуемся на двухстах оренов – убью сволочь! – не растерялся ведьмак. 

Народ с энтузиазмом стал собирать деньги, потому как быть обчищенными до нитки какими-то призраками не хотел никто. Вскоре вопли и причитания потерпевшей прекратились, соболезнующие стали расходиться по домам, блюсти свою собственность.

Ведьмак шел по улице медленно, никуда не торопясь.

\- Ну и скотина ты, – услышал он за спиной знакомый до боли в заднице голос. 

\- Вернон!

\- Ты лохмотья то зачем стащил? Своей одежи мало? Цепочку то в карман заправь, а то валится у тебя все по дороге…. – Роше норовил запихнуть болтающуюся цепь в карман и все время промахивался, – еще денег содрал.

\- Да это я заодно прихватил, – вздохнул Геральт, прикидывая, где во Флотзаме живет приличный скупщик краденого. - Знаешь, слава бескорыстного ведьмака дорого мне обходится.


End file.
